Strange Bending
by wonderingwhat
Summary: Aang wakes up in the middle of the night to find Katara doing some strange water bending -- warning M
1. Woken by strange Noise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Avatar. This story takes place in an alternate world where all characters are over the age of 18.

Aang wakes up one night to a strange sound. Using his airbending skills he floats up quickly. He pauses as his ears twitch to the sound of Katara struggling. With a quick scan he sees Toph and Sokka soundly asleep.

He slowly creeps around a stone wall by the river, as he peeks around the corner his eyes widen! Before him he sees Katara suspended in the air. Katara has bent the water in such a strange way! His mouth opens widely as he sees a man shaped water figure holding Katara in the air. The figure was tall, muscular and had four arms. Two arms were massaging and pinching her hard nipples. Aang bit his lip as he saw the creature's water cock sliding in and out of her pussy, The other two arms seemed to hold Katara's legs up in the air.

Aang gulped as he felt his cock start to harden. He watched as Katara tilted her head back, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip trying not to moan to loudly. Aang studied the lines of her body. He eyes seemed to trace around her toes, and around her heel. He gently teased his cock through his shorts as his eyes traced around her perfect calves and tight round ass. He slowly gripped his cock firmer and firmer as he gazed upon her beautiful full breast. He slowly began to stroke his cock through his pants. He gently moans as he hears Katara moans in bliss.

His mouth drops as Katara water bends the water man. He tilts her over so that her face is inches from the ground, his cock still slamming away at her beautiful pussy. Aang bites his lip hard as he realizes he can see through the water man and see her pussy contracting around the water cock. He gasp as he sees the water man suddenly grow another cock!

Katara moans out loud in joy as the waterman slowly slides his second cock into her ass. She feels her body beginning to stretch as the water cock fills her deeply. She bends her back as her body gets use to two water cocks. She slowly begins to moan as she feels the water cock in her pussy slowly begin to pull out. Just before the head of the water cock comes out it slowly begins to slide back in. With a joyful noise she feels the water cock in her ass slowly begin to slide out. The two cocks soon begin to pump in and out. One in, on out.

Over and over the two cocks pump, slowly picking up speed. She squeals as she feels the water man pinch her nipples and rub her pussy at the same time. Soon the two water cocks begin to spin gently while pumping in her body. The sensation causes Katara to arch her back, bend her knees and curl her toes.

Aang is in complete surprise. His cocks is swollen. His mouth watering. Never before had he seen this kind of water bending, never before had he seen Katara in this way. Before he knew it he had pulled his cock out and was stroking it. He moaned as he griped his hard rod. Slowly stroking up and down trying to keep pace with the water man pleasing Katara. He tilts his head back and moans deeply while watching Katara's water man fill her body. For a moment he closes his eyes and pictures himself with Katara. Unknown to him, while he had his eyes shut Katara looked over and saw Aang pleasuring himself. Her face reddened out of embarrassment but then she bit her bottom lip as her horny body compelled her. She smiled deviously as she water bent the Water Man to pick up the pace.

She felt her body warming up. she slowly begin to feel her orgasm to coming. Aang opened his eyes in aw and amazement as he watched katara's entire body begin to tense up. Her hair flipped in the air as her body began to shake violently! She bit her lip trying not to scream as her body began to spray out her own juices. Barely in control She water bent some of her juices to fly out land on aang.

The man slowly began to dissipate as she lost the ability to bend. She layed on the grown breathing heavily gently touching her pussy. She smiled because she knew what she wanted to do next.


	2. Lesson 1

Aang's mouth was on the floor. He could not believe what he had just seen! He couldn't help but stand there stare at Katara's beautiful tone body. He licked his lips as he watched her bare chest rise and fall as she attempts to catch her breath. He squeezed his throbbing cock as he watched her gently rub her clit with one hand and tease her nipple with the other.

His eyes widen and falls down hiding behind the rock when she turns her head and looks straight at him. His face turns bright red as he attempts to cover his throbbing sex. "omg! Did she see me?" he whispers.

He gulps hard as he hears her quietly call out to him. "Aang. Oh Aang. It's ok. Come here." Her sultry voice echoes in the cool air as his heart beat harder and harder in his chest. "Aang, don't be scared, please come here. I have something for you."

Aang takes a deep gulp as he slowly stands up. He hides his cock behind a rock as he sheepishly tries to look at Katara. He stares at horizon as he tries to avoid contact. "Aang, were you watching me?" she asks

Stuttering he tries to answer her, "umm… umm well," he suddenly gets an eye full of completely nude Katara. She has leaned back against a rock, her knees are together yet her feet completely apart so that you can almost see her dripping wet pussy. Her hands gently resting in her lap, her arms causing her breast to press together. She looks at him seductively as water drips off her body.

Aang's eyes almost pop out of his head as he turns away again… "well.. umm… um.. maybe I saw…. I saw… a little bit…"

Katara smiled deviously as she slowly began to rise up, "do you know what I was doing?"

"umm… ummm," Aang stuttered and twitched as his hands almost uncontrollably reached for his throbbing cock. "I don't know… some… some kind of new water bending?"

Katara gently walked across the beach on her toes, her hips moving side to side as she came closer and closer to Aang. 'That's right Aang, It's a very special kind of water bending that I'd like to teach you." She slowly reached out her hand to Aang.

He slowly turned his head to her, his eyes facing the ground. He his eyes caught her toes in the sand. "Come on Aang," she said. His eyes slowly rose up. he bit his lip as he took into full view her beautiful body. He slowly reached out his hand towards her. As he came round the corner She smiled as she saw that Aang's 8 inch thick cock was nice and hard. "Mmmm good, you're already warmed up for this kind of bending."

She slowly steps behind Aang, her tips gliding over his skin, her nipples gently grazing his back. He takes a deep breath as he feels her breast slowly press into his back, her warm breath gently graze his neck and ear. He shutters as he hears her whisper in his ear.

"You see Aang, This kind of water bending is meant to help you relax." She gently slides her nails down his chest and pays with his pubic hair as she gently kisses the back of his neck. Aang begins to breathe heavier as he feels her gently wrap her leg around his. She gently glides her gingers over his cock as she whispers, "are you ready Aang?"

"ye….yeye.. yes… I am"

He feels her slide her leg back down, her hands sliding back up his chest and to his hands. She takes his wrist and slowly begins to direct his movements. She shutters as she feels his ass rub against her clit. "mmmm ok Aang the trick to this first one is to imagine something that can wrap around your cock and gently stimulate it."

As they move the water slowly begins to form a shapely water woman, with long flowing hair, 33c size breast, a nice round ass and thick thighs. Katara smiles as she realizes that the face of this water woman is hers. As she moved Aang's hands the water woman slowly walked up to aang.

She knelt down before him, her eyes looking deep into his. The water woman gently leans forward, her hand wrapping around his cock. He tilts his head over Katara's shoulder as the water woman begins to stroke his cock. Katara's pussy wettens even more as she helps to hold Aang.

Aang moans out loud as he feels the water woman side his cock deep into her mouth. He moaned louder when he felt the suction of her body. He felt the joy of the spinning water pulling on his cock. He looked down watching the water woman move her head back and forth, her hands massaging his balls.

"Oh Katara! I don't know how much longer I can take this I was already so close to cumming!"

She smile as she took control over the water woman. Causing her to suck harder and faster! "oh I know, now cum for me Aang. Release your warm cum so your body can relax!"

The water creature pulled Aang's cock out of her mouth sat on her heels. She began to stroke his cock firmly as if to cause him to spray his cum all over he water breast. Aang moaned loudly as he felt his seed building up in his body. "ohh!! Ohh Katara! I'm about to cum!" With a might force Aang's cock began to spray out dose after dose of hot warm cum. He closes his eyes as he feels his body convulse. "Mmmm Katara. I like this type of bending"

As he opened his eyes he was shocked to see all his cum suspended in air! "What! What happened!" he yelled

As the cum slowly flew behind him he watched as bit by bit it fell from the sky into katara's mouth, bits of falling upon her perfect breast. She looks at him and smiles. And with a wink says, "What you didn't think I'd waste this on a water woman did you?" she licks her lips.

They laugh together as they hold each other closely. She places her hand on his cheek, "now for lesson two."

Aang's eyes widen again! "Lesson 2!?"


	3. Lesson 2

Aang was in shock and aw. What had come over Katara! Never once had he seen her this way. His thoughts were suddenly distracted as he felt her fingers gently teasing his growing cock. He moaned and his eyes rolled back as goosebumps began to run up his body.

"Mmmmm that's right Aang just relax. Let me take care of you." She said as she sweetly placed her hand on his cheek. Her luscious red lips seemed to inch closer and closer. When they finally made contact a mighty sigh of pleasure came out of her. Her tongue slid into his mouth and began to massage his slowly. Aang wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close to him. His growing cock pressed against her wet and throbbing pussy.

"Katara," he said between kisses, " what's gotten into you?"

She bites his lip and wraps her leg around his waist. The bottom of her foot gently sliding up and down his calf. "That's the problem Aang," she thrust her self close to him so his cock rubs her clit, she lets out a great moan, "nothing is in me yet!" She proceeds to kiss him harder.

They kiss passionately in the moonlight. Sweat and water dripping off their bodies. Their hands explored every inch. "Katara," Aang said, "What's lesson two?"

She smile as she gently pulled away. She places her finger on his chest and gently began to push against the wall of the cliff. She stepped back and Aang eager watched as she began to move her hands bending the water. He watched as the water slowly began to form into the shape of a cock. "do you see this Aang? This is how you form a cock. Before I taught you how to pleasure urself with a water-woman. Now you're going to learn how to please a woman while you fuck her at the same time." She smiled

She waterbent a might wave to whoosh aang over to herself. Pressing herself against his body she slid down his body. Aang felt her tits and fingers glide over his skin. He then felt her wrap her gorgeous tits around his cock. "first we need to get you hard again Aang"

She spit on her tits and began to gently rub his cock. He felt her warm spit slide down around his growing member. She looked up at him and stared him down with her gorgeous eyes as his cock slide back and forth between her tits. "mmm do you like this aang? Do you like the feeling of your cock between my tits?"

"Oh yes Katara" he moaned

"Then you should like this even more" she said. Suddenly she waterbent a bubble of water over to them. The water began to form and then suddenly slide back and forth between her tits and his cock. Circling his balls and back up the shaft Aang was in bliss. It felt like a combination of a blowjob and a titjob. Aang began to moan loudly as his cock hardened. Katara wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked on it gently.

Aang was in heaven. Excited he grabs the back of her hair and pushes her deeper on his cock. He felt his head slip all the way down her throat. His balls slapping her in the chin. Katara moaned with great pleasure and excitement as she enjoyed every inch of Aang's warm throbbing rod.

She pulled out of him and kissed the head, as she slowly stood up she spoke "now for u to pleasure me" she said smiling.

Aang grinned back and airbent a pocket of air. He picked Katara up and threw her on in it. She yelped not expecting the soft landing. It was like sitting on a soft air mattress. She gently spread her legs as Aang hoped on. He laid on top of her kissing passionately, their bodies wrapped around each other. Suddenly Katara felt her hands held back!

Aang slowly began to kiss down her body. Kissing every inch he could. He slowly began to suck on her nipples. His tongue gently circling her right nipple then his teeth gently pinching them. Katara moaned in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" he asked.

"mmm yes greatly" she replied,

"Good then you'll enjoy this" with a wave of his hand a small bit of water floated above her slowly the water began to circle and surround her nipples. She moaned with pleasure as the water teased her nipple. "Now watch this" with another wave a cool gust of air came and froze the water around her left nipple. She gasped deeply as the ice pinched and hardened her nipples. The water would freeze and unfreeze bring her excitement.

"mmm very good Aang. Let see what else you can do." She purred

Aang wasted no time and gently kissed down her body. Gently kissing around her wet pussy. She moaned as he kissed the skin between her pussy and thigh. Slowly he kissed down her thigh. He kissed behind her knee cap as he lifted her legs up. Resting her legs on his shoulders he kissed her ankles softly, the head of his cock teasing her pussy lips.

He then slowly started to kiss down the other leg. Kissing around her ankle. Down to her kneecaps, down her thigh. Katara's hips began to thrust with excitement. He gently leaned and circled his tongue around the lips of her pussy. He slowly run his tongue along the opening, teasing her clit. She moaned and struggled to reach down but couldn't because of the restraining air shackles

Aang had put on her. Aang suddenly reached under and grabbed her legs. As he plunged head first into her pussy her legs went straight up in the air and amight shout came out! "Oh yes! Oh yes Aang!" she screamed as his tongue danced inside her body. His lips wrapped around her clit and began to suck. Aang slowly slid 2 fingers into her body running the pads of his fingertips across the roof of her pussy. With a suddenly violent twitch and groan from Katara he realized he had reached her gspot. While he continued to suck on her clit he began to rub her gspot furiously

"ohh! Ohh!! Oh yes Aang! That feels soo good!"

She laid there shifting and twitch for what seemed like hours as he ate her warm wet pussy. Finally able to muster up the strength she says "now Aang slide her hard cock inside me!"

With a grin he sat up and positioned his cock right at the opening of her pussy. She moved her hips violently trying to get his head to slide into her body. Aang smiles "do you want it Katara? Do you really want it?"

"Oh yes aang! I want it so badly, give it to me" she pleads.

Aang and Katara moan together as he slowly slides his cock into her body. Her ankles grip behind him as he slowly begins to fill her body. She feels his cock slide halfway into her body and then stop. He then slowly begins to slide it out. She moans with pleasure and confusion "what are you doing!" she pouts.

With a smile he stops just before his head comes out and then quickly reverses and begins to slide back into her body. She moans loudly as he begins to fill her again. She bites her lip as her body tingles. Aang begins to slowly slide his cock in and out halfway over and over.

Katara feels her air shackles release. Just as she's about to reach down and rub her tits she suddenly feels Aang's hard cock plunge in as deep it possibly could go! With a loud pop she feels his balls slap her ass. She lets out a loud yell and sits up grabbing ahold of Aang. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her finger nails digging into his back as he pumps harder and harder.

"mmm that's good aang, but how are you going to use water bending?" she moans out

Without a word she suddenly feels water sliding between the cracks of her ass. She feels it slowly began to part her cheeks. She moans loudly as she feels a water cock slide deep into her ass!

"you seemed to liked this earlier so I thought we'd try this" he says as she screams out in pleasure and surprise. Her body twitches and twist as Aang and his water cock rhythmically pound away at her sex craved body.

Water and sweat drip off their bodies as the two moan with pleasure in the cool moon lit night.

"ohh Aang! I'm gonna cum! Oh my! I'm cumming!" Aang slowly slide his cock out of her body as a jet stream of pussy juices come out of her body. Her entire body shakes uncontrollably as wave of orgasm after wave of orgasm hits her body. Aang smiles as he continues to make the water cock fuck her ass. He then slowly slides his cock into her pussy and continues to pound away

"Oh Katara I'm gonna cum soon." He shouted as he continued to pound away.

"mmmm Aang" she moaned, "oh Aang cum all over my tits. I want to feel ur warm cum cover my tits"

All to eager to please Aang slides his cock out of her body and straddles her stomach. Using the water that was originally a water cock he then bends it into a water pussy and fucks his cock right over Katara. The sight of aang fucking the water pussy excited Katara so much that she began to orgasm again!

"oh Katara I'm gonna cum on you!" With that out the back side of the water pussy loads of frothy warm white cum came spraying. Katara moaned as she felt it began to cover he tits. She reached up and rubbed it in as Aang continued to cum more and more. Aang finally stoped and slumped down sitting on Katara's stomach. She smiled and gently scooped up bits of cum and off her body and licked it up.

"mmm Aang that was so good!" she said. "lets do it again."

Aang's eyes widened! What was up with Katara! Why was she so aggressive and horny! "Katara… maybe we should break"

She looked at him hungrily and smiled as she sat up kissing at his lips, "no Aang, I want more"

Right as she was wrapping her arms around his body they froze as a cough came from behind the rocks.


	4. The Hunger

Aang's face turned bright red as he jumped back. Katara simply slumped to the ground still hungry for more for passion.

"TOPH!" Aang blurted out as he covered his now limp and spent cock. "umm.. umm what's up up…?"

Toph slowly walked around the corner slowly dragging her feet through the sandy beach. "well Katara looks like you're a victim of the hunger aren't you"

Katara smiled silently to herself, her hair slumped down covering her face. She gently lifted one finger and whimsically drew in the sand. "hehe oh so you know about that huh?"

"What are you too talking about?" questioned Aang.

Toph slowly walked towards the exhausted couple. She could feel Aang's body tremble in shock. She could feel Katara's pussy twitch in excitement. "I'm surprised an avatar doesn't know this. You see the reason why there are not many water benders in Katara's tribe is because every so often the female water benders fall victim to what is called "the hunger."

"It's a vicious hunger where they crave sex. They hunger so passionately for it that they end up killing their partners from exhaustion. Only other element benders are able to last but even they have their limit."

"At first I didn't think twice about you two having sex. I figured, Hell they've been flirting long enough about damn time. Plus cuz you two are so loud it was kind of exciting for me ha-ha."

"So how did you know I have hunger?" asked Katara.

"well besides you over excitement to keep fucking even after you've been fucked so hard. I realized what was up when you kept making him cum in your mouth or on your body. Never in your pussy."

Aang still confused piped up, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"They only way to calm the hunger is to cum in her pussy. Then her hunger will be satisfied. Poor Katara you must have been fighting it for a while. I remember hearing you trying to satisfy it by fucking your brother. But that didn't work did it. Nope it can't be the cum of a family member."

Katara twitched her head and kept looking down, "Shut up you blind bitch, let me have my fun. Aang is the Avatar he can handle the ride."

"Aang you have to fuck her again but this time cum in her pussy!"

"But I can't!" he responded while point at his limp rod. "I'm spent it's gonna take some time to build me back up!"

Toph smiled, "I can handle that" she slowly walked over to Katara. As she did she slowly the left sleeve of her robe exposing the soft white skin of her shoulder.

" What are you doing Toph?" Katara asked as she leaned back.

"Don't ignore it I know all about the hunger in you. You don't only crave hard throbbing cock that slides in and out of ur throbbing wet pussy. I know that the hunger enjoy the touch of a soft supple skin." Toph slowly lowers the other shoulder leaving the tops of her breast exposed.

She wraps her arms around her stomach partly to keep her robe from falling and partly to push her tits together and up. "The hunger craves soft kisses of a woman's lips against ur neck. The hunger desires to taste of a hard erect nipple in its mouth. The taste of a warm wet clit in its mouth. Hot passionate pussy juice flowing into it."

Toph's' speech had turned Katara on even more than before. She gently began to moan as Tophs's words rung through her ears. She bit her lip as examined Toph's small soft body coming closer. Toph stood over Katara. She slowly lowered her robe so that her right nipple was almost peeking.

She bent over to whisper in Katara's ear. Her nipple dangling just a tongue's length away from Katara. Toph sweetly whispers, "I also know your hunger loves to fuck a person who's never been with a woman before."

Katara released a deep moan. Her pussy twitched with excitement. Licking hers lips she looked up at Toph. Toph smiled and slowly lowered her robe more exposing her breast fully. Katara's eyes widened as she took in Toph's surprisingly plump and supple breast.

Katara slowly reached out her tongue and gently wraps it around her nipple. Toph moans as she feels the cool wet tongue circle her nipple. She moans deeper as she feels Katara's finger tips slowly glide over her skin. Katara gently gripped Toph's right breast and as she slowly wiggled the nipple she closed her mouth around the left nipple.

Toph moaned as she felt Katara's teeth pinch her nipple. "Oh my god!" yelped Toph. Katara slowly stood up, her lips gently hovering over Toph's. She gently gave Toph a peck on the lips. Toph closed her eyes to enjoy the soft joy of Katara's lips. Peck one. Peck two. And then slowly Katara slides her tongue over Toph's lips.

Toph moans in excitement as she feels the tongue gently slide into her mouth. Her eyes roll back in enjoyment and then pushes Katara back. "Oh my…" she struggles to catch her breath. Katara gently leans in. they slowly begin to kiss again. Katara's hands slowly sliding down Toph's back.

They gently fall to the ground Toph's firm round ass cushions her fall. Her arms flail up and she lets go of her robe. Katara gently straddles Toph's leg as she continues to kiss Toph. She gently raises Toph's hand to her breast allowing Toph to gently massage them.

Katara stands up ion her knees high above her like some sort of goddess. With a nervous smile Toph gently rests her hands on Katara's waist. Sliding them up and down her abs. gently squeezing her breast. "oh… I can't believe I'm doing this." She gasp,

Katara gets down lower and starts to suck on her nipples forcefully. Slapping the nipples after each suck.

She straddles both leg and grind her clit into Toph's stomach as she rubs the nipples. Toph moans as she leans back.

Katara jumps off and while slapping Toph's nipples. She slides her hands between Toph's shuttering legs. "Oh please… no wait"

But Katara keeps going. Using her thumb she rubs Toph's clit then lowers her self. Push Toph's robe to the side she eagerly begins to lick at the clit. Toph moans in excitement unaware of what she should do.

"Damn it Aang you better be get'n hard" she says breathing hard. She leans her head back and shutters as Katara slaps her clit and then continues to eat her. Katara sits up and slaps her clit again. "Oh GO.." Her yelp is stopped by Katara's lips.

Toph felt her entire body begin to light up. Never before had she felt the touch of another woman nor had she ever felt so vulnerable. The hunger had turned Katara into quite the animal that dominated over Toph. Never before had Toph ever been dominated. The un-assurance left her breathless, excited, and scared.

"do you like this?" Katara growled out as she sucked and nibbled at Toph's nipples. But in the excitement all Toph could do was moan out growns of yes. "Yeah you like the feel of being dominated don't you?" again Toph groaned out yes.

She got low and slowly licked from Toph's navel up to her lips and kissed her gently. As she went up she straddles Toph's body again. Grabbing the back of Toph's head she thrust her into her breast. "mmm suck on them" Katara ordered. She pressed her breast together surrounding Toph's face.

Toph moaned as she enjoyed her first taste of breast. He tongue flickered at the nipples. She excitedly took in as much as she could. Then Katara pushed her back. "bend us a firm raised area!" she demanded. Breathless and hungry for more she nodded and suddenly she was raised up on what appeared to be a stone couch.

Katara slide down between her legs and removed the robe. She gently kissed the inside of Toph's thigh. Toph pushed back "Please no I can't." Her pleads were ignored as Katara pushed Toph back and continued to kiss the skin around her pussy

"Oh god… oh god' she moaned as she felt Katara's head bob up and down over her clit. She shuttered in excitement as she felt Katara's tongue dance around her clit. She screamed in excitement as she slapped her clit.

Katara's tongue slid deep into her pussy. Her fingers even deeper. All Toph could do was lean back and accept the treatment. She screamed out as Katara began to rub her gspot. "mmm you like that?"

"mmm yes… yes Katara I do"

Katara laughed as she dove back into the wet pussy lapping up as much juices as she could. She felt Toph's body begin to excite. Toph began to pant and moan louder. She wrapped her arms around Toph's hips and held her as she sucked her clit. Toph began to scream as she felt her body come closer to cumming. Her body rocked up and down. She reached down and held Katara's head as he body began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Ohh! Ohh!! I'm cumming!!" she screamed as she arched her back. Breathlessly she leaned back. "ohh…. That was… wow"

"It's not over yet" Katara smiled as she stood knelt on top of the rocky couch." Now ur turn" she said. She leaned back and spread her legs. Toph was surprised at how turned on she was from Katara's forceful nature.

She could sense Aang who was slowly stroking his cock back to life. With one last deep breath she slowly dropped to her knees on the warm sandy beach and leaned in to Katara's throbbing pink. She gently kissed at Katara's pussy.

"is that right?" she asked.

"No harder" Katara ordered

Doing as she was told she begins to suck on Katara's pussy harder. "now slide ur fingers in" Katara moans. Following orders and imitating what she saw Katara do, she slide two fingers deep into her body. Rubbing at Katara's gspot she leaned in to suck at the clit. Katara moaned deeply and held the back of Toph's head pushing it her head harder onto the clit."

"oh yes…good Toph". Katara moaned and shook. Her breast heaving in the air. As she held Toph's head in place. Gripping at her hair. She suddenly leaned back and began to pinch her own nipples. She moaned in great surprise at how good Toph was at eating her pussy.

She lifted her leg up over Toph's shoulder, she felt the sweat on Toph's hot warm body dripping off her back. She begin to twitch violently as she felt her own body begin to cum. She rocked her hips back and forth. Suddenly a geyser of pussy juice released into Toph's mouth. Toph struggled to swallow every drop.

Taking a deep breath she grabs Toph by the neck and pushes to the side. "get up" she says.

She smiles and crawls over to Toph and kisses her. She commands Toph to form a rock cock. Willingly she does. Katara takes it in hand and as she takes one long lick at it water comes up and begins to surround it. Using the force of the water she smoothes out the rock cock making it perfect for insertion.

She creeps closer to Toph and then takes long lick at her pussy. "we aren't done yet" she says. Slowly sliding the cock into Toph's body Toph lets out a mighty yelp. Katara slowly begins to pick u speed fucking Toph harder and faster!

Toph moans in wildly. "do you like that?"

"ohh… ohh yes…"

Then you'll like this. Toph screams as she feels water slide up into her pussy surrounding the rock cock. It twirls and moves around the cock making Toph moan louder and harder. She suddenly pulls it out and shoves it into Toph's mouth. Toph fights at first but is met with a strong slap.

"Suck it!" Katara demands and shoves the rock dildo deep into Toph's mouth. Toph gives into the demand and begins to suck on it like her life depended on it. "harder!" she screams. Katara pulls the dildo out and a string of spit connects the tip to Toph's lips.

"Now fuck me with it." She orders. Toph does as she is told and slides between Katara's legs and begins to fuck her pussy. Katara moans in bliss as it fills her pussy. Stretching it wildly. Toph begins to suck on the clit as she fucks Katara's pussy.

'ohh yeah keep fucking it Toph. Keep fucking me good" she demands as she buries Toph's face in her pussy. She wraps her legs around tops shoulders and grinds against tops' face. She moans wildly. "yeah yeah! Just like that" she screams a she grips Toph's hair.

Toph pumps the dildo in and out of Katara's body deeply. She pulls Toph back and sucks on the dildo. Toph uncontrollably leans in and kisses Katara's neck and nipples.

Pushing her to the side Katara stands up over her. With a smile she raises her hands in the air and streams of water surround her. The water grabs hold of the dildo and positions it right in front of her. The water then wraps around her waist as to hold the dildo to Katara's body. "now I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked before Toph"

She positions the dildo from behind and slowly pushes it in. Toph screams! Katara begins to thrust her hips firmly back and forth. She slaps tops' ass leaving large red marks. Unable to control her body Toph begins to thrust backwards to fuck the cock. She feels such excitement as she feels the mixture of the hard cock in her body and Katara's soft skin brushing up against her.

Toph's screams get louder and louder as Katara grabs her hair and pulls her back arching Toph's back for her. With a final moan Toph cums harder than before. Her body shakes and trembles. She screams and then slumps down her ass held up by the rock cock in her body.

"ohh… oh god Aang.. please tell me you're hard. I don't know if I can last much longer."

As she reaches out she feels something strange. Something hard yet fleshy. "What… what the fuck is that?" she moans.

"I think I'm ready" Aang says with a smile.


	5. The Final Fight

Toph gulps, "what the fuck is that!"

"it's my cock!" said Aang proudly. Seeing Toph get fucked so roughly by Katara had excited him so much that his cock was bigger and stronger than before. Toph slid her fingers down and up the shaft examining it closely. She'd never felt a bigger cock.

"now let's end this hunger!" exclaimed Aang as he started for Katara. Katara started to pull back the rock cock sliding out of Toph at the same time. Toph moaned as she felt it exit her body.

"Aang Stay away!" she said backing up. "don't make me hurt you!" With those words she pulled a wave of water up out of the ocean to block between Aang and her. She licked her lips trying to fight the hunger that wanted so badly to devour Aang's cock. The Animal inside her fought against itself. Part of it wanted to live but the other so badly wanted to know the feeling of Aang's newly grown cock pounding away at it's pussy.

"You're not going any where!" Shouted out Toph. With that a wall came up behind Katara. But as it came up the wall grew a rock penis that penetrated Katara! She screamed loudly as she feel her ass filled to it's max and then lifted up in the air. Katara had to stand on her toes jus to keep some what comfortable. Because of the surprise the wall of water fell 2 the ground

Aang's cock twitched at the site of Katara. He loved the sight of her long legs coming to the point of her toes. Her back was arched back pressing her large breast out further. Licking his lips he said "mmmm looks like your stuck between a rock and a hard place Katara." He chuckled as he walked closer

The more Katara struggled the more turned on she became. With in moments the rock wall had a small mark of wetness from her pussy. She gripped the wall attempting to pull off but then she felt the rock cock begin to slide in and out of her body. She moaned and thrusted her hips and head back and forth as her ass was filled with the rock cock. Aang looked at Toph who was smiling.

"haha take that" toph said struggeling to get up. "Do you like that Katara? Do you need more?"

Katara reached up and grabbed the ledge above her. She moaned loudly "oh yess please please give me that cock Aang!"

He smiled and pulled Toph's wall down. He then raised his hands and a rock couch came up below him. As he sat a wind came and hovered over the couch causing him to sit suspended in air ever so gently. "come on Katara. I know you want it" He said as he slowly stroked his cock. "Toph do you want to help?"

Toph and Katara both slowly crawled to the air covered rock couch. Crawling over the arms of it they smiled as the walked towards Aang large rod. They both took one long lick up the shaft and ended kissing each other passionately while Aang ran his hands over their soft skin. Katara grabbed hold of Aang's cock at the base. She moaned as she felt his cock throb in her hands. She leaned in and slowly begin to suck on the head. Licking and sucking firmly as Toph kissed Aang.

Toph leaned down and slowly begin to lick the other side of aang's cock. The two girls slowly passed his cock back and forth sharing his cock. Aang moaned wildly while he pinched their nipples firmly.

Toph sucked on his head firmly while Katara slid her head down and sucked on his balls. Switching out the girls found that they enjoyed tasting each other's spit on aang's cock. They moaned as he slapped their asses

Suddenly Katara and Toph felt something wet licking at their pussies. Aang had water bent water men to eat away at their pussies as they sucked his cock. The two moaned wildly feeling their clits stimulated. They held out their tongues and aang slapped his cock back and forth betweent he two girls

He grabbed the back of Katara's head and shoved her head as far down as it will go. She moaned as she felt it press past her gag reflex down her throat. "Yeah suck it Katara" toph yelled at her. "suck it deeper. You wuss I could do better"

With that she pushed katara's head out of the way and began to devour his cock. Aang moaned as her lips reached his balls. As she pulled out Katara began to lick up Toph's spit. Toph hungry herself to try Aang's cock stood up and straddled his cock. She moaned as she slowly slid down his cock. She felt her tight inside began to part. When she reached his balls she rocked her hips back and forth to get a feel for the massive tool now in her.

She began to bounce up and down moaning. Her sensations were intensified as she felt Katara sucking on her nipples. "ohh yeah fuck that cock toph!" Katara said as she slapped tophs's breast. Toph slid up and off Aang's cock for a moment so that Katara could lean in and taste the warm wet pussy juices surrounding Aang's now glistening cock. The two moaned loudly as the sound of her ass smacking his stomach filled the air. Toph and Katara kissed passionately.

Toph then slid off Aang's cock to allow Katara to have a ride. Katara mounted his cock backwards. The sensation of his cock sliding across her gspot made her moan as she slide down. She rubbed her clit as she began to bounce up and down. Her moans were so loud that she couldn't hear toph leaning in to whisper to Aang.

"Remember you have to cum in her pussy to calm the hunger."

Aang nodded and started to thrust harder and faster in Katara's body. The new found energy excited Katara all the more. She herself began to bounce harder and faster on his cock. She slid up off his cock slid her clit up his chest. Gripping his cock she leaned over and sucked on his balls tasting her juices that had dripped down. "come on toph your turn!"

She said. Toph slowly slid backwards onto his cock his cock filling her ass. They layed down sideways together. The sensation making her squirm. Katara lifted toph's leg up allowing Aang to grip it. As aang slide in and out of toph's ass he moaned as Katara continued to suck on his balls. Toph arched her head back as he felt him going deeper than before with more force. Her leg rest on his thigh as he pounded away.

"That's right fuck him" Katara said smiling as she sucked on tophs nipple. "haha these fools only though they were going to get me. I'll make him cum in her" she thought to herself. With a sudden gust though she felt her self lifted in the air on to the couch. The force held her still. Toph slid under Katara and began to suck on her clit.

"no no no Katara this is all about you" Toph said as Aang slowly started to slide his cock deep into Katara's pussy.

She moaned wildly as he pounded away. The sensation of his cock and toph's sucking on her clit she bagan to sqarm. Her hips began to rock uncontrollably. Aang suddenly began to felt preasure pushing back on his cock as Katara let out a loud scream! As he pulled out gallons of cum came out of Katara's pussy. Toph wrapped her mouth around her pussy attempting to suck in as much as she could.

Katara's body twitched as her body rocked orgasm after orgasm.

Toph slide out from under Katara soaking wet from all the juice. As Katara tried to catch her breath she suddenly gasped. To her surprise aang was spinning her around on his own cock. She soon found herself on her back with her legs wrapped around his waist. She struggled to free herself but soon the thrusting of Aang's cock made the hunger rise up again.

She screamed as it pounded in and out time after time. Aang suddenly leaned in to her. His nose right next to hers. As he kissed her deeply he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She moaned as she felt the sensation of the cock moving inside her body. She then found herself on top of him. rocking her hips back and forth furiously. "I've got to keep him from cumming in me" thought the hunger.

Right as she was about to pull up off him she felt something pushing back down. She then felt something strange beginning to poke into her ass.

Grunting between thrusts Aang said "you're not getting free this time." With that she screamed as she felt toph push a rock cock all the way into her ass. While distracted aang had water bent a strap to hold the cock up to Toph's body. Toph had then mounted Aang and Katara and began to pound away at Katara's ass.

Katara moaned as she felt the two cock rub against each other separated by the thin wall in her body. Toph and Aang slid in and out in a patern. One in and one out. Slowly picking up speed

Katara could feel aang's body begin to twitch. "Oh god no Aang please don't!" With that she felt a flood of cum began to fill her pussy. "oh god! Why aang!" she moaned as he trusted his cock firmly in her pussy making sure she got every last drop. Toph slowly slid out of Katara and could sense a strange energy leaving Katara's body. She could feel Katara's body shake as the cum began to satisfy the hunger.

After a few moments of Katara's body shaking Aang then felt her body lay limp ontop of his. He slowly turned her over and pulled his cock out of her body. As he did a bit of cum slowly slid out of Katara's well pounded pussy.

"is it over?" he asked

"For now" said Toph, "Sadly the hunger never fully goes away. Every few months we're going to have do something." She then leaned in and slowly began to suck out the cum from Katara's pussy.

"What are you dong?" he asked

Siting up and licking her lips she responded, "Can't let her get pregnant. If she has your child then your cum can no longer satisfy the hunger"

After sucking out all the cum Aang and toph carefully reclothed Katara and carried her back to camp. They layed her down in her bedding to let her rest.

"Aang," said Toph, "I kind of enjoyed this. I kind of enjoyed having you inside me."

"yeah… I kind of enjoyed it too"

"I know you like Katara and all… but do think it'll be ok if… well if every so often you and I could fuck…?"

Sightly red he looked at her, "Well I guess every so often…"

The two sat there quietly as the sun rose.

The end


End file.
